Stephanie Morgan
Stephanie Morgan became one of the most celebrated fighter pilots in the Dominion war. From 2373 to 2375 she would down 112 Jem'Hadar attack ships. Bomb succesfully 36 Jem'Hadar bases. And be instrumental, in the Battle of Betazed.(Star Trek: Generation Fleet) Biography Stephanie was born on Long Island New York, on Earth in 2347. Her mother would die at birth from complications unforeseen in her pregnancy. Her life was basically as a Tomboy spending alot of time with her older brother Malcolm. In 2360, as a prank she stole a shuttle from a Starfleet facility, and took it to Tokyo. In 2365 she entered Starfleet Academy. Her first Posting was at Starbase 001 as a shuttle pilot. Uninterested in the work, she transferred to Ground forces unit, and transferred to USS Denver in 2372. The Klingon War In Mid 2373 the Denver fell under attack by several Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Stephanie as well as a Ground force team were pinned up at Cursa III for several days as the Second Federation-Klingon War opening shots were fired. In one week, she successfully took out 4 Birds of Prey with a Runabout, and got her team back to {{Federation Space]] and rejoined the Denver. Over this period, she was re stationed to Ajilon, and ran air support. Making a makeshift squadron with available Runabouts, she maintained keeping the Klingons from gaining air superiority after the cease fire was broken in 2373. The Dominion War Stephainie was transferred to the USS Spector (NCC-65549), and was place in the 3rd Fighter Squadron. It is here she excelled in several battles. In 2374 she also helped aided in the retaking of the USS Prometheus (NCC-71201). The First Battle of Chin'toka, she aided a squadron of Vigilant class starships take out the defense platforms in orbit, as well as take out a Jem'Hadar battleship. The Second Battle of Chin'toka she found herself trying to rescue downed crew members, and damaged ships from destruction. She played possum, as a gown fighter to rescue no less then 69 lifepods from the area. As a Marine Pilot 2375 She had became a Captain (marines), and was given command of the 3rd Squadron. Her squadron would suffer Zero losses during the Battle of Cardassia. For that feat she would recive the Silver Star. She would remain on the USS Spector (NCC-65549), and push for the refitting of her fighter squadron to the Shadow Class Fighter/Attack Craft in 2380. In 2381 Stephanie would help setting up squadrons at space station Deep Space 10. She would also participate in numerous action in the far off Delta Quadrant base. In 2384 she lead the 3rd Squadron in heading of a Hirogen fleet from approaching Deep Space 10. In following year, she aided her sister Ashley Morgan lay mines to prevent an Hirogen armada entry as well. 2386 saw a massive battle against the Malon as they smashed through the mined entranced, and attacked Deepspace 10. Stephanie was instrumental in driving attacking forces back, but not in time to save the USS Expedition (NCC-76277) which rammed the lead vessels. She was offered the command of the 175th squadron at Deepspace 10 but turned it down, and transferred back to Starfleet to serve on Starbase 140 as the 252nd Squadron leader. Starbase 140 In 2387 she and the 252nd squadron was the only defense during the Shockwave incident at Starbase 140. In 2389 she was promoted to Starbase Commander. With tensions rising from an expected Tholian attack, Vice Admiral Maxwell Gunn promoted her to Captain and made her Starbase 140 acting Commander-in-Chief. Service jacket * - Starbase 001 2369-2373 * - USS Denver 2373-2375 * - USS Spector (NCC-65549) 2375-2386 * - Starbase 140 2386-2388 * - Starbase 140 2389 * - Starbase 140 2389 Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:14th Fleet personnel Category:Starbase 140 personnel Category:Humans